The present invention relates to an automatic pet food server, and in particular to a device which automatically provides fresh, moist pet food and water for a pet on a periodic basis.
A substantial portion of the population own pets which must be supplied with fresh food and water on a daily or twice daily basis. Unfortunately, because of vacations and the like, it is not always possible for the owner of the pet to provide pet food in a timely fashion. The usual alternatives are to board the pet, which is quite expensive and often traumatic to the pet, or impose on neighbors and friends.
Because of the above problem, a wide variety of devices have been developed for automatically providing a supply of pet food for a pet on a periodic basis. A number of these, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,742 to Coffing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,036 to Caracappa, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,231 to Crawford et al., employ circular compartmentalized trays which are periodically exposed or dumped to provided food for the pet. However, such devices are usually only capable of providing dry pet food, which many pets will not accept, and do not provide water. Those automatic pet feeders which have been designed to dispense moist pet food have been too complex to be practical, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,360 to Figlia.